Frozen Tears: Simon And Marcys Final Song V1
by The nightmare Raven
Summary: This actually a collection of stories that connect the Simon and Marcy episodes to the current times in Ooo. rated M for profanity, dark atmosphere, Homosexual pairings/ "activities" in later volumes, Dark/Depressing mood, and possible graphic scenes.


Simon and Marcy's final song.

**Hey dudes new story, Betrayal is taking longer than I thought, the coming chapter needs a lot of edits.**

**with school I have a lot less time but I will upload as soon as it is done.**

**I did manage to get Frozen tears done so here we go. this will be updated every Friday **

**This story picks up where Simon and Marcy left off.**

**Frozen Tears the chapters will be treated more as parts, each will be either a one shot or chaptered. I will post on the home page what parts will be posted in what order. Next part: Friends Stick Together, Always**

**Enjoy**

**disclamer: I don't own jack. Sorry.**

"Hey Finn do we have to go see marceline" It was clear Jake was filled with fear. "Your not still afraid of her are you?" Finn the human the sole remaining survivor of the human race "I thought you got over that?" Jake scowled "Well at least I am not afraid of the Ocean." Finn grew silent (i wonder if I should tell him I am over it.) they approach Marceline's home to find the Ice King there with her. "I am just saying we could make an awesome band. I can by the one on the drums and be the one that all the beautiful princesses want to be with. And you can do whatever it is you do." "Yeah, I may be busy. Hey Finn!"

Marceline motions fir finn to come and join them. "So what brings you here?"

Finn was silent he spoke quiet "I was thinking, about what you told me about you and Simon. I want to know what happened next" Marceline's smile soon faded "Finn I can't what happened after that is extremely personal. The memories are much to painful for me."

For an instant the Ice King showed a since of remorse for only an instant Simon had broken free "Marcy please, tell me what happened to me."

Macelines face froze in a state caught somewhere in between shock and sorrow. "Very well I will tell you what happened"

Simon had just saved my life but it cost him his sanity...

"Simon? Y-you out the crown on." A tear formed on the young demon child face. Simon looked at her ashamed of his actions."Oh Marcy, I'm sorry. But I had to protect you."

The girl began to pout looking the old man looking half upset "You promised." The car got quiet and the air felt thick. "Simon?" Marcy asked "You won't leave me right?" The old man hesitated at first but then he smiled "Marceline, I will never leave you. Thats a promise." Marcy looked out the window lost in thought

( I wish I could believe that.)

Night passed and time went on. As much as I didn't want to admit it at the tome Simon was losing it.

I woke up the next morning to a sound that still haunts me today. It was Simon's laugh, twisted and warped. It almost sounded inhuman.

"Zap! Zap! Zap!" Simon laughed like madman gone insane as he turned to see the girl eyes wide in overwhelming fear. "Gunter your awake. Look I made dinner" he laughed sounded so demented as he handed her the remains of a half frozen woodland creature' or at least thats what it seemed like. You could hardly tell anymore. "S-Simon what d-did you do?" Her eyes filled with tears and her body shook. Simon looked at her puzzled and looked at the animal "Oh G- W-What happened" he scrambled for words but was left speechless. Confused Marcy asked "You don't remember?" "No I'm afraid not" he replied. "You went crazy' you scared me" tears began to well up in her eyes once more. "Oh Marcy, I am so sorr-" he was interrupted by her scream she was terrified and it was obvious to him. All was quiet.

"Cmon we should get going before nightfall" Simon instructed. "O-Okay" she replied and so they set off" not too far behind a pink gum like substance fell and collected on the ground. A pink goo with the face of a girl.

Simon and Marcy walked for hours. (grumble~) Marcy blushed at the sound of her stomach rumbling. ( should I ask?) "S-Simon..." Frozen she couldn't ask so she listened. "Po...o...ost" it was silent at first. Cautiously she approached closer."S-Simon?" "Power Of Frost!" She heard him say. She looked down to his waist to see the crown around his belt as always. "Are you okay" she reached out to him only to fall back when Simon turned around. "I will freeze the world with the power of the ice and snow!" With that Marcy burst into tears snapping Simon back to reality. "Marcy? You upset, did I-" "DON'T TOUCH ME" she screamed. Simon drew back then he dropped to his knees "I'm Sorry."

Later that night Marcy was fast asleep, Simon was not. "I'm Sorry" he whispered. He dropped a picture next to her head and he left.

The night was still.

"No-No SIMON!" Marcy awoke from a nightmare shaking under her blankets. "S-Simon? Are you here? Simon?" Now she was worried (we slept in a field, theres nothing to catch...or freeze I should see him.) just then she saw the picture. " whats this?" She read...

Marceline it's just you and me in the wreckage of the world.

That must be so confusing for a little girl. Marceline I can feel myself slipping away, I can't remember what it made me say. But I remember that I saw you frown, I swear it wasn't me it was the crown. This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy. And I need to save you, but who's going to save me. Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you.

Fighting against the tears she choked out the words "Y-You prommised."

**And there we are, tell me what you dudes think. No? Or Go?**

**Don't forget to post your thoughts and leave whatever criticism you like.**

**Betrayal every Monday Frozen tears every Friday.**

**Don't forget to check my page for news of upcoming stories.**

**Next part: Frozen Tears: Friends Stick together, always.**

**See ya Dudes**

**Lateas.**


End file.
